


Finding Rexa

by cinnamonAvenger



Category: Original Work
Genre: I made this up, fite me, not really a fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonAvenger/pseuds/cinnamonAvenger
Summary: This story is based off of characters me and a few other people came up with for a contest over on musical.ly. I know, I know, its stupid, blah blah blah. I am, however, trying to make this as close to an actual decent story as possible. If you would like to see the original videos for the characters, you can search the FindingRexa tag on musical.ly or just go through my profile, which is also cinnamonAvenger.Long story very, very short, there's a bunch of kids, and they're magic.





	1. My Roommate's a Sociopath, But What Else Is New

Today wasn't exactly going as Lena expected.

     When her parents told her they were sending her to a school for "people like her", Lena assumed they meant a gifted academy. That wouldn't be very unexpected, given that her IQ test resulted in an "exemplary" 203 score. She did not, however, suspect that the "confirmation test" she took for the school was actually testing her for mental disorders. And she never thought that the "school" she would be going to was actually a mental institution for children, and it just happened to have a few classes. That was only one thing that Lena never imagined would happen to her.

     The next thing Lena didn’t think she would ever have to ponder was not that her parents would ever send her to such a place, but that such a place even existed in the first place. For one thing, the little known “Greenmist Children’s Institution” functioned similarly to a university. It had classes, open hallways, and dorms. This irked her. _If these kids had something wrong with them, wouldn’t that be a terrible idea?_ Then she remembered that she goes to this school now as well.

     The last thing that Lena wasn’t thinking of doing today was waking up, being shuttled off in her father’s car, and 6 hours later, sitting on a twin-sized bed in her new room while a girl about a head taller than her (and much more intimidating) glared at her from the corner.

     Lena decided to take it upon herself to strike up a conversation. She cleared her throat.

“So…”

     The other girl let up on her glare for a moment.

“So.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“You gotta name, or what?”

     The girl’s tone of voice sounded almost accusatory, and Lena felt like she had to give an honest answer or something horrible might happen to her.

“My name is Lena.”

“Rowan.”

“...”

“...”

“So, are you new here, or-”

“That’s none o’ your business, kid.”

“Excuse me, ‘kid’?”

“Yeah. _Kid_.”

“I’m fourteen!”

“And I’m thirteen.”

“...”

      Lena made an expression that could only be described as “What???” It soon shifted to one of extreme unamusement.

“Look, _Rowan_ , I was only trying to be _friendly_ , as we’re going to be _living together_ for the _next year, at least_ -”

“Calm down, GEEZ.”

“Well-”

“Shush.”

     Something in the back of her mind forced Lena to comply.

“...”

“That’s better. This is my third year at Greenmist. Before you ask, they never tell us how long we stay. We don’t get holidays home, or summers off, and ‘s far as I know, they don’t let family visit. Then again it wouldn’t surprise me if my sister just never bothered to check an’ see if I was still alive. Oh, and they only take kids with messed up heads. Sure, the classes are great and all, but they won’t let you in unless they think you’re screwy. They told me I have Antisocial Personality Disorder, but I don’t believe ‘em. What are you in for?”

     Needless to say, this new information was deeply troubling to Lena. She wasn’t sure whether or not she should believe Rowan, but either way her current situation was upsetting, to say the least. Let’s just say for a moment that Rowan was being truthful. That would mean Lena wouldn’t be leaving this “institution” for at least three years without ever seeing her family. And if Rowan was lying, that would mean, well, something. Hold on, did she say “what are you in for?” Like a prison? Rowan is glaring again. She wants her question answered.

“Oh, er… Asperger’s Syndrome?”

     Rowan scoffed at Lena’s answer.

“That’s hardly a problem. And you said it like a question. You’ve got somethin’ wrong with you, or else you wouldn’t be here.”

“Why am I still listening to you? Don’t you have APD? You’re a sociopath.”

     Rowan growled a bit and mumbled something along the lines of “you’re lucky class starts tomorrow so I don’t have time to sabotage any social life you might have”. Lena took a moment to raise an eyebrow pointedly at her roommate before walking to the open door. She was about to walk over to the dorm room across the hall when Rowan grabbed the collar of her sweater.

“I’m only sayin’ this because I don’t wanna end up livin’ with someone even more intolerable than you, but DON’T GO IN THERE.”

“And why not?”

“‘Cause that’s where Lexi and Eden are roomin’.”

“Who are Lexi and Eden, and why are they so terrible?”

“Well, there are parties, and I mean LOUD parties, and visible clouds of flower-scented perfume comin’ from Lexi, and endless desperate flirtin’ from Eden. Girl has no boundaries.”

“They sound fine.”

     Rowan let go of Lena’s collar, which caused her to stumble out into the hall.

“Alright, but when you need help crawlin’ back to the room half-dead don’t come cryin’ to me.”

“I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about.”

     Lena straightened up and tried to walk as dignified as she was able to across the corridor. When she reached the door, she could hear muffled (rave party?) music coming from inside, and she noticed purple and pink lights flickering out from under the door. Lena knocked on the door. The music quieted and the lights seemed to freeze. The door whipped open to show a girl with big round glasses, brown curls, and messy, brightly colored makeup. Lena swore she could smell roses. The girl smiled widely and shouted back over her shoulder, “THE NEWBIE’S HERE!” Lena was yanked into the room by her arm and the door slammed behind her, but not before she caught a glimpse of Rowan’s black ponytail disappearing into her doorway.


	2. My New Roommate is Annoying, And So is Everyone Else

     This year, the only thing Rowan wanted was her ideal roommate. She would be tall, intimidating, she would keep to herself most of the time, and the only person she would trust would be Rowan. In short, Rowan wanted a roommate who was just like her. Not the blonde pipsqueak she ended up with. This Lena girl was too sociable for Rowan’s taste. Too outgoing. Too friendly. Too soft-looking. Too optimistic. Rowan was too busy thinking of things she would change about Lena that she didn’t notice she started counting them on her fingers. She thought of seven. _ Maybe you should try to be nice to her.  _ Nah. It would much easier to make Lena scared of her. The fear tactics always worked, even when she was ten. Even so, Rowan wanted the roommate she did have to come back in one piece. Lexi and Eden were bad news. She may as well check on her. 

     When Rowan walked into the room across the hall, she almost turned around and walked right back out. This was to be expected, of course. The room in front of her was nightmarish, to say the least. The last time she checked, the occupants of the rooms weren’t allowed to change much about them. That didn’t seem to stop these two from coating every surface they could in a glowing neon yellow paint. One of them had hooked up her phone to four very large speakers, and there were strobe lights haphazardly attached to the ceiling with duct tape. The two beds were stacked on top of each other with a few books between the bedposts. Lena was sitting on the lower bed with Eden sitting next to her, talking very quickly. Lexi was hanging over the top of the higher bed and was interrupting Eden every now and then. Lena noticed Rowan standing in the doorway and smiled. It was at this point that Rowan decided to grab Lena and leave.

     An hour later, Rowan had completely given up on being nice and cooperative and was being literally dragged down the hall to the cafeteria by Eden and Lena. Lexi had run ahead to grab a “friend”. Rowan was pretty sure this was just going to be a random person she picked up somewhere. At some point, Eden seemed to get tired of pulling Rowan along and, not pausing her conversation with Lena, stomped on her hair. Rowan promptly bit Eden’s hand. Eden yelped and dropped Rowan’s hand.

“Rowan, what the hell?!”

“You deserved it.”

“Hey!” 

“I’m only statin’ the obvious.”

     Rowan used Lena’s shoulder to pull herself up and grinned widely at Eden, who was glaring at her in a way that looked like she was trying to be ominous but failing. Rowan started walking down the hall on her own, but not before taking a few large steps away from the other two girls. She was not, however, too far away to hear Eden whispering to Lena about her.

“Is she really your roommate?”

“Yep.”

“Isn’t she just awful to live with?”

“So far, no.”

“You know, you don’t have to be nice, Lena. We could find you a new roommate.”

“No, really, I’m just fine.”

“Are you sure? She’s just so awful.”

“You haven’t even had a proper conversation with her yet!”

“She bit my hand!” 

      Rowan decided she had heard enough.

“You know I can hear you, don’t you?”

“...”

“...”

     Lena and Eden went silent. Rowan just scoffed and kept walking ahead, a bit faster this time. She  _ really _ didn’t like Eden. At  _ all _ . And she was willing to bet money that Lexi isn’t much better. She had Eden as a roommate, after all. If she was quick enough, she could get to the cafeteria before the others, grab her dinner, and run back to meet Jayden in the usual place without having to run into anybody else and-

     Rowan got a face-full of door. When it closed, the person standing behind it was none other than the aforementioned Lexi, and some other girl with glitter on her face.

“Oh, hey Rowan! Ava, this is Rowan, blah, blah, blah…”

     Great.


End file.
